Cousins Problem
by Harune Miki
Summary: Rapunzel arrived in Elsa and Anna's palace. Anna had a new maid a few weeks ago. Rapunzel then told Anna and Elsa that the maid was dangerous. Might be a short story or long, I'm not sure, just yet. Frozen-Tangled crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"What? I'm gonna meet my cousin? Is she a boy or a girl? How old is she/he? Where does she/he live? Is she/he nice?" Anna was so excited because her cousin will come to her palace. No, it's not actually her palace, it was Elsa's.

"Her name is Rapunzel. She is eighteen and she is a princess from a neighbour kingdom. Her fiancé Prince Flyyn Rider is going as well," Anna's new favourite maid said.

The next day, Rapunzel arrived. No one respected to her. "What's going on?" Rapunzel said to Anna. "They didn't even bow at me. But, it makes me feel more comfortable in this palace. I don't like the way people showing respect to me."

"I am so sorry, princess. I know not why they do not respect to you," Anna said, trying to use formal words.

"Just call me Rapunzel. We're cousins anyway, no need to call me princess," Rapunzel said.

"So, how doesit feel to be the lost princess?" Anna asked.

"How do you know that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Lucky guess. No, I know everything about you because of my new maid. She is a maid from your palace," Anna said.

"Wait, what's her name?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oops, she told me not to tell that to you! Sorry, I can't tell you more about her," Anna said.

"Please, Anna this is very important. Just tell me," Rapunzel said.

Next chapter is coming, just a random story. Airin Rin ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Her name is Ezra," Anna said nervously.

Rapunzel sighed in panic. "Anna, please get her in prison, she is behind this all. Get the guards to catch her because I bet she is running away now. I kenew that there was someone spying on us.

"Guards, take Maid Erza to prison, take her whatever it takes, I just want her!" Anna shouted at the guards. But the guards didn't move. "I said, get her!" Anna said.

"I think Erza had planned this before. I don't know how but I think she has made the guards can't hear us or something," Rapunzel said. "Let's get her by ourselves."

"Let me call Elsa, she probaly can help us, you know using her magic," Anna said.

"That might be the best to call her, she is the queen, right?" Rapunzel said while Anna was pulling her hand to Elsa's room.

They finally got to Elsa's room. "Elsa, help us!" Anna shouted and knocked the door.

Elsa opened the door. "Whoa, what happened?" Elsa asked.

"We have to hurry, the guards are somehow weird and wouldn't listen to us and we need to get Maid Ezra!" Anna said. "I'll tell you on the way."

"Okay," Elsa said.

Anna told elsa everything on the way until they found Ezra.

" Stop right there!" Elsasaid. "This is Queen Elsa's command." But Ezra didn't stop. "I command you to stop!" Elsa didn't want to hurt anyone by using her magic, but this time she didn't have a choice..

The next chapter is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa didn't have a chance, she blocked Ezra's way with sharp ice that almost touched Ezra's nose. She was so scared. But scared doesn't mean give up.

Ezra took a small hand bag that was in her arm and opened it. When Elsa was about to threw ice to Ezra's handbag, something weird happened. From Elsa's hand, came very bright blue light. They couldn't see it because it was too bright. They didn't know what had happened, except for Ezra.

After about 30 seconds, the light stopped coming out. The light that came out from Elsa's hand were then floating in the air. Ezra opened the handbag more widely and all the light got into the handbag. Ezra then turned the bag upside down above her head and laughed. "Haha! I took all magic from your beautiful hand, Elsa," she said as she threw a few ice shards everywhere. "Stupid magic! I was aiming to those three little trouble maker!" Ezra shouted and ran. She made a snowy storm by now her magic. "Stupid, it was supposed to be ice storm! " she shouted again and then she was out of sight.

"Ow... really, my chest... it hurts," Elsa said.

"Are you okay, Elsa?"Rapunzel asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just tell me, Rapunzel who is Ezra? I knew that she is Anna's new favourite maid, but who actually she?" Elsa aked.

"She is Mother Gothel's actual daughter," Rapunzel answered.

Next Chapter is Coming


	4. Chapter 4

"Is she dangerous? I mean does she has something other than that handbag?" Elsa asked. She felt better that time.

"I guess," Rapunzel said. "She has magic."

"So, I'm not the only one who has magic," Elsa said. "But how could she get the magic?"

"I don't know," Rapunzel said. "Elsa, just try your magic. She said that she took your magic, right?"

Elsa got up. She didn't feel pain anymore, but she couldn't do her magic anymore. "I guess your right, Rapunzel," Elsa said. "Ezra is truly powerful, and as you said it wasn't her only power and she has magic. Let's follow Ezra, I'm sure we'll have clues on the way." But when Elsa walked a few steps, her chest hurts again. "I think Ezra put another magic on me or is this because I lost my magic?"

"When she was a maid in our castle, Ezra was a very good woman. She's been working in the castle for 5 years, it was what my mother said. When I hadn't returned to the castle, she already worked there. I don't get it why she's changed three months ago and told us that she was Mother Gothel's daughter. It surprised me of course, and then Ezra ran away from the palace. I don't know what her purpose was," Rapunzel said.

"What did you do a few days or weeks or months before Ezra's departure?" Elsa asked.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"I mean, if you throw anything precious away or gave something to someone. Anything unusual," Elsa said. Anna kept quiet in this confersation, she just listened.

"I threw my dangerous amulet away. I just tied it on the baloon on the top of a cliff. It has strange magic that could destroy the kingdom," Rapunzel said. "But, Ezra told me that." Grave silence happened. No one knows the answer of that strange riddle.

"I think I know the answer," Anna broke the silence.

The Next Chapter is Coming


	5. Chapter 5

"This is what I think," Anna started. "It might wrong, though."

"Just tell us," Rapunzel said.

"I think that amulet has something to do with Ezra, probably to improve her magic," Anna said. "Ezra may told the truth when she told you, Rapunzel. The amulet _would_ destroy the kingdom, that's why Ezra wants it."

"I don't get it," Elsa said.

"I'm not finished yet," Anna said. "So, she told Rapunzel the truth so that Rapunzel would ask her to throw it away, that was what she hoped. Wait, was she your trusted maid?"

"Yes, and I now know the answer," Rapunzel said. "And I fortunately threw it by myself. She thought that I would ask someone to throw it, she thought that I was too lazy to do that by myself because I was the princess. Unfortunately, I am not like that, or I can say fortunately for us."

"But we still have a problem. Where is Ezra?" Anna said. "Are you feeling better now? If not, we can wait here."

"Just go and leave me," Elsa said. "I will catch up."

"What if something happens with you? I would never leave you, never!" Anna said.

"So do I," Rapunzel said, "I think we don't have to hurry, Ezra doesn't know where I threw the amulet. I think we just need to go under the cliff, take the amulet and destroy it."

But Rapunzel was wrong, Ezra knows where the amulet is...

The Next Chapter is Coming


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra knew where the amulet was. She heard Rapunzel told to the king and queen that she was going to throw the amulet away to the cliff. She then ran away from the kingdom to find the cliff, but she couldn't. She went to Elsa's kingdom to get some information from Rapunzel's cousins but however, her cousins didn't even know who Rapunzel was. So, she decided to stay a little bit longer and she also went to the palace library to find something about the cliff. She tried to find it in Rapunzel's castle library but she couldn't find anything. And fortunately to her, she got something from Elsa's castle library.

'Damn, why is this magic so strange!?' Ezra thought. She was trying to use Elsa's powere that she got a few huors before that time. 'It leaves ice tracks behind me, those stupid girls would be able to follow me easily!' She tried to melt the tracks, but of course she couldn't. 'Hundreds magic I've mastered, but why can't I master this magic? Why is this magic different from others?'

Ezra couldn't control the power. She didn't have love. In her heart (if she had one) she had only hate and anger. She would never be able to control it as long as she doesn't have love in her heart. If she tried more to control it, she would make the world be in eternal winter just like Elsa did.

'I thought this magic could be useful, but how can this be useful if I can't even use it? But I shall not give it back to the queen, she is dangerous with this magic,' Ezra thought. Her face showed anger and her green eyes showed hate to Elsa. 'Why can she master this magic?' Even if she knew the answer, she would never master it.

The Next Chapter is Coming


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait. Rapunzel, didn't you tie the amulet in a baloon string? What if the amulet isn't under the cliff?" Anna asked.

"At least there is a possibility to find it there," Rapunzel said. "It can't be so far because the balloon wasn't so big and I know where the wind was blowing to."

They started to walk again because Elsa felt a lot better. "Look here, ice traces! It means Ezra can't control my power. We can just follow and stop her. Or should we go under the cliff?" Elsa asked.

"We don't have to choose because this traces are going towards under the cliff," Rapunzel said. "But how did she know? Did she use magic?"

"Listen Rapunzel, she was your trusted maid, of course she knows," Anna said. "She probably follow you wherever you went."

"We should get going, she might found the amulet already," Elsa said. Then everything turned into ice and Elsa knew what it was. "Oh no, eternal winter! Ezra should've done too much of my power and she still couldn't control it. She over did it and turned the world into eternal winter!"

The Next Chapter is Coming

_Gosh, this gonna be fun! I guess I really like writing_


	8. Chapter 8

"There she is! You see that shadow? She's Ezra," Anna said as they saw a black shadow behind the thick snow.

"How are you so sure?" Elsa asked.

"I just can feel it," Anna said. "She feels so different from others."

"Feel?" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't you people can feel each other? I can sense Ezra from some distance away. Can't you feel her?" Anna asked.

"So, you have a power, Anna! But what power is that? But at least it hasn't made a troble like I did with mine," Elsa said.

"Power?" Anna murmured.

Then, Ezra was right in front of them. "What are you little troublemakers doing here!?" Ezra asked, but not nicely. "Don't you dare to ruin my plan!"

"Wait, don't attack her," Anna said. "She's not Ezra, she's possesed by someone."

"What do you mean?"

The Next Chapter is Coming

* * *

**Oh no, I don't know what's gonna happen next, might take a little bit more time for next update. This chapter is too short I think, but whatever.**

**Review? Please ë_ë**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been such a long time. I'm sorry, so I give you all a gift, 2 chapters in one day! So mean, there are many readers, but less reviews. Please, review. If u want to complain, go ahead.**

* * *

"Yeah, I can feel that someone else is in her body and her real self is locked in her heart," Anna tried to explain.

But Elsa and Rapunzel were so confused. "Just tell us what we can do!" Elsa said, a bit panicked.

"I think I can make the evil spirit to leave Ezra's body," Anna said.

"Do it quickly, please," Rapunzel said. She was so worried.

Rapunzel became more worried when Ezra said something they've never expected to be said, "There's no use, I've got the amulet already. No need to panic, I'll make your death painless because I'll kill you quickly." Ezra the showed them a really dark blue-purpleish coloured amulet.

Ezra then said really unusual magic words. "Anna, quickly!" Elsa shouted. But, she didn't get any reply from Anna. She then looked at Anna.

Anna was standing still with her eyes closed. Her lips were moving, but not even a word came out of them. Rapunzel and Elsa were so confused.

"Anna, wake up! Anna, can you hear me!?" Rapunzel shouted.

Anna's eyes opened a bit and she looked really angry. "Please, don't disturb me, I'm talking with the real Erza in her heart. If you keep disturbing me, I won't be able to make the evil spirit leave," Anna said and closed her eyes tightly.

"What are you doing!?" Ezra suddenly shouted. "But even if you hurt me this badly, I won't give up!" Ezra then raised her amulet. "Good, within 3 minutes, this _world_ will be mine!"

_The Next Chapter is already published, if it isn't, please wait for a few hours. Thank you_


	10. Chapter 10 (End)

Final Chapter WOOO XD

"Please, quickly say these words!" Anna shouted when she saw someone in a cage. It was Ezra, the _real _Ezra. And the cage was referring as her own heart. While Anna was shouting, Elsa and Rapunzel couldn't hear her because she was actually in another world. Anna's spirit was in another world, leaving her weak body in her world where she actually lived.

"Who are you?" the woman in the cage asked to Anna.

"It's not important. I have to get the evil spirit who possesses you out of your body!" Anna said. "Okay, say this word 'Roh jahat keluarlah, tinggalkan tubuhku yang lemah ini. Tubuhku yang lemah sadarlah, jangan biarkan aku tersiksa seperti ini. (This is actually another language that says "evil spirit please get out, leave my weak body. My weak body please wake up, don't let me suffer like this" In that language, every sentences rhyme)

The woman said what Anna said. But, when the woman was about to finish the last word, the world shook.

'It must be my body which was left in the other world. I think my body is falling. Yes, the evil spirit inside Ezra's body had made an earthquake to fail Anna. She didn't want Anna to get her out before the world becomes hers. 'Please, Elsa, Rapunzel, don't let my body fall or this evil spirit will never leave this body,' Anna thought. And then, she felt Elsa caught her body (She still could feel everything that happened to her body). 'Thanks a lot, Elsa,' Anna thought.

The woman quickly finished her words. Then, a great earthquake destroyed all the world of spirits (The world where Anna's spirit was). Anna was back to her body. She was suddenly in her room, in the castle. "What happened?" Anna asked when she saw Elsa was sitting on her bed.

"Oh, I found you fainted near the cliffs far away from here. I was so deadly worried that you were lost. Every guard in this castle was searching for you. Thank goodness I found you," Elsa explained.

'What's wrong? Why am I in my room? Where's Rapunzel, and why is Elsa pretending that she wasn't with me when we defeated Ezra?' Anna thought. She was totally confused. "Where's Rapunzel?" Anna asked.

"Oh, she's on the way here now," Elsa said.

A few hours later, Rapunzel arrived. Anna was still confused about what happened to her. Rapunzel then entered the castle with someone familiar next to her, Ezra. Anna stared at Ezra for a few seconds until Ezra smiled to her.

At night, Anna couldn't sleep, she walked to the garden to have some fresh air. Then, a figure walked towards her. "Hi," it was Ezra. "Thanks for helping me getting that evil spirit out of my body."

Anna was surprised. "So, it wasn't a dream?" Anna asked.

Ezra just nodded her head. "It was really happening."

"But, why is Elsa..."

"It looks like that this world has changed. Princess Rapunzel and Queen Elsa don't know anything about that because they didn't go to the world of spirits. But I do because I was there," Ezra cut Anna off.

"I see," Anna said. "I really like that adventure and by that adventure, I found my special power! Thanks for that evil spirit."

~Fin~

* * *

This ending is a bit unsatisfying, I suppose because Elsa and Rapunzel ended up with not knowing anything, but this is for the sake of the story (I didn't even plan to end this story like this). But I made this chapter a lot longer! To be honest, In didn't plan so much for this story, that's why this story is no good. Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction, hope you liked it. I still expect some reviews from you all.


End file.
